


Risky

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Sonia Nevermind, F/F, Gundham and Kazuichi for like, Maybe semi-public???, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Pekoyama Peko, either way, they're in the open, two seconds maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 16





	Risky

Peko didn’t know what came over her as she watched Sonia happily sip at her drink. All she could think about was the way she wanted to make the princess moan and groan, despite them being out in the diner on the second island. She didn’t care where they were, all she wanted was the princess to fall apart like she had done the night before.

But there was no way Sonia would be willing where anyone could walk in and see.

Yet, perhaps she would be willing to try…?

As she watched Sonia, her legs shifted, feeling a familiar feeling and swallowed thickly, trying to focus on her own drink but she was rapidly failing. 

“Sonia,” Peko called out, easily catching the princess’ attention. “How’s the drink?”

Sonia grinned. “It’s wonderful!” 

“Good,” came the reply. 

“How’s yours?”

Peko licked her lips. “Good,” she answered. She watched for a moment longer before gathering up the courage. “Sonia, lean towards me,” she stated. 

The princess blinked before doing just that, flushing bright red as Peko locked lips with her. A whimper escaped as she felt the swordswoman’s tongue brush across her lips, and she opened her mouth slowly. Her stomach twisted into a familiar feeling and Sonia couldn’t help the shifting of her legs.

When Peko pulled away, a small trail of saliva connected their lips.

“Peko,” Sonia whined. 

Peko glanced to the side like nothing had happened as she took another sip of her drink, choosing to ignore the way Sonia whined again. Her eyes glanced back at the girl and smiled softly as she continued drinking. She knew exactly how kisses like that got the Ultimate Princess. 

There was no way Sonia wasn’t feeling slightly aroused.

“Sonia,” Peko said, making sure to keep her tone husky— a tone Sonia always managed to feel submissive too. “Come here.”

“What do you mean?” Sonia asked. 

“I mean, come to my side of the booth,” Peko explained. 

Sonia swallowed before nodding, standing up to move into Peko’s side, jumping slightly when the swordswoman pulled her into her lap. There were no complaints naturally. But the princess nearly yelped when she felt Peko’s hand moving up her thigh, making her bite her lip.

Nothing was said as Peko kissed Sonia once again, breaking off a few moments to let her breath. The swordswoman aimed to attack Sonia’s neck, knowing she was sensitive there but where she was truly sensitive was her ears but Peko wouldn’t attack there just yet. But soon enough she would.

“Peko,” Sonia whined, shuddering. “Why…?” 

“I can’t help it,” Peko replied. “There’s just something about you.”

Sonia gulped, nearly whining when she felt Peko trailed her fingers upward. She wanted to tell her no but she held back a yelp when she felt a familiar hardness pressing up against her, making her flush bright red, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

“Wh-What?” Sonia questioned softly, stuttering out. “P-Peko, why do you have— why didn’t I notice— what?”

Peko gave a smirk. “You should know me. I never go out unprepared.” 

“B-But to bring it…” Sonia whined, placing her head into the crook of Peko’s neck, clearly embarrassed about this. “C-Can we at least go somewhere private?”

“No one is going to come here,” Peko stated. “We’ll be fine.” 

Sonia swallowed, feeling slight excitement boiling up in her stomach. Normally she wouldn’t think about this, but there was something about Peko that made her more daring and she couldn’t bring herself to say no to this. 

“A-Alright,” she agreed, nodding shyly. “B-But what if someone does come?”

“Then keep quiet.” 

Sonia nodded softly, though she didn’t know how good she would be at doing so. Both of them how vocal she could be when gaining pleasure. But she would have to keep silent if someone else came into the diner and she somehow expected someone to appear out of karma for the decision.

Peko didn’t waste any time in trailing her fingers towards Sonia’s center, pushing past the fabric to prepare her love.

The moment a finger slipped inside of her, Sonia whimpered, grasping tightly onto Peko’s shoulders. Her whimpers increased when Peko slipped a second finger into her, knowing exactly what dance to do in order to reduce the princess into a mess. Two slim fingers inside her knowing just what to do reducing her to moans and choked off cries.

Peko set her other hand on Sonia’s lower back, and Sonia whimpered, screwing her eyes shut, all the while Peko’s fingers worked steadily inside her. She couldn’t help but spread her legs for more, bucking her hips to press into the touch.

“Good girl,” Peko cooed as she curled her fingers just enough to gain another cry from the princess. “Good princess. How do you feel?” She continued to work her fingers, searching for the right spot and smiled when Sonia gave a louder moan, signaling she had found it.

“Good,” Sonia managed, voice high pitch from the pleasure. “I’m ready.” 

With a sharp nod, Peko slipped out her fingers and took hold of Sonia’s hips, helping lining up the blunt head of the cock nudged against Sonia’s entrance before pressing in, slow and steady. Peko was always so careful, never wanting to push her into anything she didn’t desire nor harm her from being too rough. She would always encourage Sonia to go slow at first when she rode her, grabbing her hips to help guide her into a slow, steady pace until she felt ready to go faster. 

But not too fast.

Peko waited until Sonia was practically sitting on her lap to ask, “How’s that feel, princess?”

“Ah, good,” Sonia breathed, feeling nothing but fullness. “It’s so big.” 

Peko flushed, embarrassed. “Move when you’re ready. And don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.” 

Sonia bit her lip, nodding as she placed her hands onto Peko’s shoulders, starting moving up and down, trying to keep her voice down as she let off small whimpers, moans, and groans. She couldn’t help but close her eyes, feeling the way the toy would thrust right back into her as quickly as it left her. 

As she watched the display, Peko couldn’t help but adjust her sitting to help aim the cock towards Sonia’s g-spot before tightening up her grip, helping the princess thrust the toy in and out. This was a dangerous spot to be in, no doubt, but it’s because it was that made this much more enjoyable and pleasurable for the both of them; they could be caught and they were enjoying it.

The princess’ mouth fell open further and further each time, failing to try and stifle her loud cries. “Yes,” she said, “thereー” and moved her hips even faster, already riled up from the beginning. She felt so close, so very very close.

Peko was about to make a remark when she noticed two figures approaching and her eyes widened. Sonia didn’t take notice, obviously, but there was no way she would allow the princess’ pride to be damaged by this.

“Shit,” Peko said. “Someone’s coming.”

Immediately, Sonia thrusted downwards again, but ended up whining as she felt Peko’s grip tightening even more to keep her from moving upward. She was so close and now she couldn’t even make herself cum. 

“P-Peko,” Sonia whined, burying her head into her neck. “Please.” 

“Unless you wish to cum in front of two people then by all means,” Peko said casually and Sonia’s eyes widened. 

Before the princess could reply, a familiar voice rang out.

“Miss Sonia!” 

_Oh god,_ Sonia thought with a slight whine, not daring to look up as Kazuichi came into the diner, following the mechanic was the Ultimate Breeder, who just so happened to be Sonia’s best friend. This was embarrassing and she hoped they wouldn’t be able to figure out what was happening.

Gundham blinked as he looked at his best friend. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fine,” Peko answered, knowing Sonia didn’t trust her voice. “She just had a tough time sleeping last night.”

“Oh,” Gundham nodded.

Kazuichi smiled as he tried getting Sonia’s attention. “Miss Sonia, we should go to the beach sometime! Or just hang out in general.”

Sonia tightened her grip on Peko, trying to remain composed. “Y-Yeah, sure,” she replied the best she could, but it was hard to keep calm. She could feel the cock poking at her g-spot and she was having a hard time not to whine loudly. It certainly didn’t help when Peko gave a soft thrust, going unnoticed by the boys.

Peko smiled softly, noting the boys’ concern. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

“Good,” Gundham nodded, pleased. “Hopefully you’ll have a better sleep tonight, Sonia.”

Sonia swallowed, glancing at her best friend the best she could. “I-I will, thanks, Gundham.”

Kazuichi was going off about something but in truth, Sonia didn’t even hear him as her blood pounded in her ears. She was so close and felt like outing them just to be able to have the sweet release she craved for. But she knew Peko wouldn’t dare to make it known what they were doing, there was just no way. 

The moment Peko adjusted her sitting to keep herself from falling, Sonia’s eyes widened as she bit back a moan, feeling the toy move inside of her, hitting her sweet spot directly on. This was bad. Even the slightest movement from the plastic cock would be enough to gain a sharp moan from her. One wrong move and they would be busted.

Why couldn’t the boys hurry up?

Peko watched as the boys eventually moved to get their own meals, bidding them one last conversation before leaving the diner, and it was just in time because there was no way the swordswoman would hold back as she gave a hard thrust into the princess, earning a sharp cry from the blond beauty.

Sonia’s breathing picked up once again, shivering as she started up the thrusts again, gripping Peko’s shoulders. “Peko,” she pleaded. “I can’t.”

“Not yet,” Peko declared.

“Please,” Sonia moaned, closing her eyes tightly. “Please, let me cum.”

Peko simply smiled. “No, not yet, princess.” 

Sonia managed to choke out moans that sounded slightly painful and she screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from cumming until Peko gave permission, trying to focus on the sensations wracking through her body instead and not the burning desire to let it all go.

“Does it feel good?” Peko asked, slightly speeding up the pace. “Tell me how much you want to cum.”

“It feels so good,” Sonia answered, gaining another hard thrust of the cock. “I-I’m so close. I want to cum. So badly. So fucking badly. Please?”

Peko gave her another kiss, pulling back to answer, “Just a few more moments…”

Sonia whined loudly, biting her lip. “I-I can’t do a few more moments,” she said while her breath hitched. “I need to cum.” 

Knowing this was the truth, and knew they couldn’t risk being caught, Peko nodded, placing her thumb onto Sonia’s clit, stroking it gently. The princess’ breath hitched and Sonia’s eyes widened, a squeal wanting to escape but was held back. Their eyes locked and finally Peko said the magic words.

“Cum for me.” 

With one last hard thrust, a small slap to the clit, Sonia came hard. Sonia could only see and hear colors as she stayed high on cloud nine until she finally managed to come down from said high, collapsing onto Peko, her breathing heavy and uneven as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Peko smiled softly, running her fingers through Sonia’s hair, kissing her head gently. Sonia whined as she shifted to get more comfortable, feeling the cock shift as well. She would get up, she had no energy left within her.

“Good girl,” Peko said. 

Sonia took a deep breath, nuzzling into Peko’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
